Software applications have used controls to allow users to manipulate aspects of the application. Such controls may be input using, for example, controllers, remotes, keyboards, mice, or the like. In addition, software applications may employ cameras and software gesture recognition engines to provide a human computer interface (HCI) or natural user interface (NUI). With HCI or NUI, user motions are detected within a field of view of the cameras, and some motions or poses may represent gestures which are used to control aspects of the software application. NUI may allow for a user to interact with a software application in a more natural way compared to other forms of input made, for example, via a keyboard and/or mouse.